Introdução à Saga de Hera
by Seventh Agony
Summary: Uma introdução do leitor à Saga de Hera, fanfiction criada com fim de divertimento para dar uma continuação à Saga de Hades.


Cavaleiros do Zodiaco pertence a Masami Kurumada e os direitos são reservados. Narrativa a seguir foi criada apenas para fim de entretenimento.

**Saga de Hera – Introdução**

A Saga de Hera desconsidera o filme "Prólogo do Céu" por ainda possuir um final indefinido e sugerir muitas coisas. Somente Masami Kurumada poderá dizer com exatidão o que diz o fim do Prólogo do Céu, do contrário são suposições. Portanto esta fanfiction se passa depois de Hades, quando os cavaleiros de bronze retornam ao 'mundo de luz'.

Atena e os cavaleiros estão bem, apesar de cansados. Seiya aparentemente morto; já não se sente o seu cosmo, porém o coração ainda bate. Eles encontram os outros cavaleiros de bronze que os aguardavam e Seika. Seika com esperanças de que Seiya sobreviva, faz os cuidados em uma casa de campo, onde Seiya possa repousar. Os outros cavaleiros vão cada um para suas respectivas cidades.

Cada armadura de bronze foi restaurada, entretanto não mantiveram as armaduras de deuses, a kamei, pelo motivo de terem abaixado demais os cosmos. A armadura de bronze voltou do pó e Kiki irá restaurar.

O mundo dos mortos é agora governado pelo conselho dos deuses. Hades depois de ser atingido por Atena, foi aprisionado no tártaro. Zeus nomeou o Deus da Guerra Ares para tomar conta do submundo, porém Zeus também faz parte do conselho que ainda conta com a presença de Hera. Cada decisão importante é tomada depois do diálogo entre as três partes. Entretanto, Ares é o único que permanece no submundo por mais tempo.

Dois meses de calmaria na Grécia. Depois disso, dentro do Olimpo acontece a discussão dos deuses sobre o que deve ser feito com os cavaleiros de ouro mortos. Apolo, Ártemis, Dioniso, Éris, Hermes, cada um quer uma punição. A Afrodite quer uma punição mais branda. Zeus interfere querendo decidir e Hera desaparece do Olimpo, muito nervosa. Todos os Deuses estavam reunidos, exceto Poseidom, Hades, Atena, e Ares. Zeus descobre os planos de Hera: matar Atena e assim punir a todos pela afronta com os deuses. Zeus brigou com Hera e resolveu encarar a ciumenta Deusa do Matrimônio. Para afrontá-la ressuscitou doze cavaleiros de ouro, com uma vida de um determinado tempo, para que protegessem Atena da fúria de Hera. E Zeus usou de seu próprio sangue para reavivar as armaduras de ouro. Eles possuem agora uma vida de 24 horas. É o tempo para defender Atena e lutar contra o exército que Hera possui.

Hera possui uma fortaleza no alto da maior montanha da Grécia, uma montanha mística, onde jamais sequer um humano foi capaz de subir. É inalcançável para um humano. A fortaleza fica tão alto que o ar chega a ficar rarefeito; somente vive ali quem tem a proteção de Hera: o exército do Olimpo.

O Olimpo possui um exército que o defenderá de qualquer ameaça. Inicialmente de ameaças de outros deuses, ou mesmo os gigantes, os titãs, os ciclopes. Para quaisquer que sejam os inimigos, o exército está ali preparado com as armaduras de diamante, as mais poderosas do universo. O exército possui 7 generais. Cada general possui um forte dentro da grande fortaleza, e comanda 3 capitães. Cada capitão possui 10 soldados como subordinados. Acima de todos os generais ainda há César, o general-rei de todos os generais. Acima dele somente Hera e o misterioso Alma Negra que a acompanha em tudo.

Os generais são treinados para lutarem contra deuses, possuem poder equivalente ou até superior ao dos deuses. Será muito difícil esta luta para os cavaleiros de Atena!

Os cavaleiros de ouro retornam ao santuário e encontram Atena em sua sala, em um momento de comoção. Seiya aparece em cadeira de rodas, sem poder falar, sem ouvir, sem ter sequer consciência. Não se move nem nada. É como um cadáver. Apenas possui o coração a bater. Seika aparece cuidando dele, pois Atena desejava vê-los. Entretando arrepende-se de ter pedido para trazerem Seiya ao Santuário logo que descobre que uma nova batalha está por vir!

Cada cavaleiro em sua respectiva casa quando parte do exercito de Hera ataca Mu em Áries. Assim começa a fase santuário da saga de Hera, que terá futuramente a Fase Fortaleza, onde os cavaleiros terão que ir à Fortaleza de Hera. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro são obrigados a usarem 100 do que são capazes, lembrando que possuem agora um pouco do sangue de Zeus nas armaduras, o que os tornam mais privilegiados. As lutas acontecerão nas casas zodiacais. Depois de certos acontecimentos, os cavaleiros terão de encarar o dificultoso caminho até a Fortaleza de Hera. E se conseguirem, então lutar contra o poderoso exército do Olimpo e os temidos Generais com poderes equivalentes a de deuses. Zeus permanece no Olimpo e mantém um ar de tranqüilidade, deixando um mistério sobre sua real intenção ao trazer os cavaleiros de ouro de volta. Lembrando que o poder de ressuscitar pessoas que era apenas de Hades, agora pertence ao conselho dos deuses.

Hera irá matar Atena? Será que Zeus está de qual lado: de Atena ou de Hera? Ou de nenhum dos dois lados? Quem será Alma Negra? Vários mistérios envolvem esta aventura que dará um ponto final à história de CDZ. Ou será um ponto e vírgula? (...)

**EM BREVE: A SAGA DE HERA!**

_Criado por Alexandre Marchiori e Bruno da Silva, colaborações de Tiago Roberto.  
_


End file.
